This invention relates generally to electrophotographic copying machines and more particularly, provides an electrophotographic copying machine especially for table top use which is characterized when assembled in a housing by a compact, low-profile assembly having a much reduced vertical dimension with maximum interior space utilization.
Electrophotographic copying machines include an electrophotographic member which is transported through plural work stations sequentially at which a charge potential is applied to the member, the charged member is exposed to a projected light image to form a latent electrophotographic image thereof, toner is applied to said latent image and said toned latent image is transferred to a carrier. The latent image carrier is discharged with or without fixing of the developed image as by fusing or the like.
The electrophotographic member may be in the form of an endless belt carrying a chargeable photoconductive coating and mounted on at least a pair of spaced rollers to define a pair of reaches, preferably parallel closely proximate reaches. The charging station, the exposing station and the toning station are positioned along one of said reaches, said one reach preferably being located in a plane at or immediately adjacent to the focal plane of the projection system used. Also optional, but often provided, is an additional work station whereat the excess toner is removed from the belt prior to initiation of a new cycle once the imaging cycle has been completed.
Machines of the general type described are known to be large and bulky. As presently available, the various work stations each require considerable space which mandates the large housings. Such bulk is not well suited to table top usage. Provision for compact arrangement of these stations heretofore has not been made in view of the present construction of the various elements of these stations without regard for maximum space utilization. Heretofore, provision of table top copier designs have employed miniaturization of elements which materially reduces the versatility and utility of the machine. Further, considerable difficulties have been experienced arising out of such miniaturization in respect of servicing of the machines. Service and assembly of such machines require particularly skilled servicemen and on site tear-down, also with considerable downtime for the user of the machine.
It would be most desirable to provide a compact, low-profile structure for use as an electrophotographic copying machine wherein the reduction in bulk is accomplished through maximum utilization of space, minimization of vertical dimension and without the necessity for miniaturization of the functional elements thereof.